This proposal seeks committed continuation support for our Cancer Center Administration, Tissue Culture Core Laboratory, Electron Microscopy Core Facility, Cell Separation-Laser Microfluorometer Core Facility, Radiation Biology Core Facility, Clinical Pharmacology Core Laboratory, Biophysics/Sonics Core Laboratory, Tumor Immunology Core Laboratory, Statistical Center and support for Developmental Projects. We are also requesting modest support to help fund the costs of our Associate Director for Cancer Control and his immediate staff. Because of substantial increases in both clinical and basic science activity in the Cancer Center reflecting increased interest in the cancer problem as well as recent faculty appointments in the Cancer Center, this application reflects substantial increases in activity over previous years